Juvia Lockser
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Juvia was born in the year X767. She spent most of childhood shunned and bulled by other children because she was unable to control her Magic and constantly made it rain around her because Juvia stated that she never a saw a clear blue sky. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. As Juvia grew older she overheard people commenting on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life she dated Bora a wizard from Titan Nose. But he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually, she was asked to join into the Phantom Lord Guild by Jose Porla, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and eventually became a S-Class wizard and member of it's elitle team Element 4. Juvia along with rest of her Guild were hired by Jude Heartfillia with capturing his daughter Lucy Heartfillia who joined the Phantom Lord's rival Guild Fairy Tail. Phantom Lord declared War on Fairy Tail when Gajeel Redfox attacked Shadow Gear. After the attack, Jose Porla tasks Juvia and Sol with capturing Lucy Heartfilia, the duo found her as she leaves the infirmary where the members of Shadow Gear are being treated. She at first does not recognize Lucy and walks straight past her. On which Guild mate points her her out. Lucy then prepares herself to fight them. but is subdue but Juvia's Water Lock Spell. Juvia and Sol then bring her to their Master. Not long after Phantom Lord attacked Magnolia and Juvia was stationed to guard inside the guild's mobile fortress, which has transformed into a giant robot -the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II- to help cast the forbidden Abyss Break spell. She encounters Gray Fullbuster during the battle and upon setting her eyes on him she immediately falls in love with him and first dsen't want t fight him. Instead asking him to bring Lucy to her to spare herself from having to hurt him. However, Gray refuses, saying he would give up his life to protect her. Juvia mistakes this as the two being couple which enrages her and she declares Lucy a love rival and starts the battle with Gray. During the fight Gray freezes Juvia but accidently grabs her breast while doing so, much to his embarrassment and then unfreezes her. Moved by his apparent kindness, she tries to confess her fondness of him. However her emotions causes it to rain even harder, which points by pointing how gloomy the weather is which causes juvia to think that Gray is uncaring as everybody she has met in her life. 'Five World War Prologue' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Aster Mountains Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' 'Relationships' Alliance 4th Division Cana Alberona Momo Hinamori C Eve Tearm Wendy Marvell Juvia and Wendy are close friends, as both are part of the same guild, Fairy Tail. Yasopp Like all Fairy Tail she sees Yasopp and the rest of the Alliance, as honorary members of Fairy Tail. She was grateful towards Yasopp for saving from Sol and White Zetzu clones, and thanked him. 'Usopp' Like all Fairy Tail she sees Usopp and the rest of the Alliance, as honorary members of Fairy Tail. She seems to trusted him enough to tell him about her previous relation to Phantom Lord as evidence when Usopp mentioned when fighting Sol. Coalition 'Sol' Juvia and Sol are former Guild mates in Phantom Lord. After the Guild disbanded she joined Fairy Tail while Sol remained an independent wizard. They encountered again during the battle of Mount Hakobe. On which Sol mocked Juiva and called her traitor. Juvia lerly responded that she had moved on with her life and that he should have as well. She thinks that is a fool for rejoining Phantom Lord. 'Jose Porla' Powers and Abilities As a former S-Class wizard of Phantom Lord elite team, the Element 4, and a member, as well as an S-Class candidate for Fiore strongest wizard guild Fairy Tail, Juvia is an very skilled wizard. As shown in the past she was able to hold her off against strong opponents, such as Meredy of Grimoire Heart elite team, the Seven Kin of Purgatory and Keyes of Tartaros elite team, the Nine Demon Gates. She was even to fight one of Enel priest, Ohm (who is believed to be the strongest of Enel's priest) to a stalemate, Though this was due because of Ohm's Haki and Juvia's Water Body and defeat Findorr Calius one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, He also theorized that her strength was comparable to the level of a Soul Reaper lieutenant. Juvia has stated that has highest water ability in the whole Alliance. 'Magic' Water (水流, ウォーター, Wōtā) : Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without harming her. Her Magic Power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. * Water Body: Juvia has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which can render any physical assault ineffective. This spell appears to be constant, as seen when Ohm used Eisen Whip, the attack simply phased through Juvia's body without her making any move to protect herself. * Water Slicer (水流斬破, ウォータースライサー, Wōtā Suraisā) : Juvia creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter, but instead sliced a stone pillar to pieces. * Water Hurricane: 'By spreading her arms out, Juvia can form water at her sides, and launch it with great force. It was even powerful enough to destroy Sol '''Symphonie de Terre '''with ease. * '''Water Geyser: '''Juvia can use this ability, by launching water up towards enemies about her. Which she first used against Findorr Callius. * '''Water Cane ' (水流烈鞭, ウォーターカーネ, Wōtā Kāne): Juvia creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip. It was strong enough to send Findorr Callius to the side of the mountain. * 'Water Cannon: '''Juvia can fire a concentrated blast of water, strong enough to even push back Findorr Caliius. * '''Sierra '(シエラァ Shierā): A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Juvia in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (e.g. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/boil, this being to a temperature which Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze at first. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed * '''Water Clones: * Water Nebula '(''Wōtā Nebura): Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. It is used primarily for long distance attacks against a single opponent. '''Water-Make (水造形ウォーターメイク Wōtā Meiku): *'Water-Make: Lance': *'Water-Make: Longsword:' *'Water-Make: Warhammer': Juvia gathers water in the shape of Warhammer and slams into her opponent with tremendous force. This was strong enough to defeat Findorr Caliius. 'Trivia' *Juvia's Japanese VA is Mai Nakahara. *Juvia's English VA is Brina Michelle Palencia who also voices, Tony Tony Chopper in One Piece and Minoru Mineta in My Hero Academia Category:Fairy Tail Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Former Villain Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:In-love Category:1st Fleet Category:Weather Manipulation Users Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World